The Lesbian in the Window
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Brooke leads a boring existence, until a shameless, exhibitionist, blonde, spices it up a little... OneShot. Breyton. Brooke/Peyton. Smutty as hell, you have been warned... Read and Review.


**So, the OneShot I posted the other night had too much crammed into it, and was, quite frankly, a little bit boring, so therefore it did not work; but hey ho, you can't win 'em all can you? **

**So, I have decided to rethink my tactics and stick with what I do best.**

**So, here you have it guys, a classic, xfauxdilocksx, **_**smut**_** piece ;)**

**A.U Breyton, no fluffy stuff, just sex. Story is told in flashback, hence why the majority of it is typed **_**like this.**_

* * *

**The Lesbian in the Window…**

**Brooke's POV**

For five long years, my routine had always been the same; go to work at my store, return to my apartment with a mediocre microwave ready-meal, snuggle down in front of the TV to watch Tyra Banks have her latest bitch fit, then retire to bed, _alone_, with a choice piece of 'chic-lit'.

It was boring, it was predictable, it was monotonous;

But it was my routine, and it worked for me.

Well it did, until sometime around four months ago…

_I'd returned home to my apartment after another long, predictable, day, discarding my shoes and coat in the closet by the front door, before throwing a boring, ready-made, lasagne into the microwave._

_I made my way to the living room, switching the light on to aid the hunt for my ever elusive television remote, when I quickly glanced out of my living room window, noticing that the apartment in the building across the path from mine, the one that had been empty for months, was suddenly occupied._

_Curiosity taking over, I walked to the window, watching as the shadow of a woman danced across the wall, eventually dying away as said woman appeared in front of the window._

_She was hot; A curly haired blonde, tall, wearing the sexiest pair of red skinny jeans that I'm sure were a Clothes over Bro's original, and a white, figure hugging, blouse that was buttoned just enough that it wouldn't be considered obscene._

_I watched as the blonde glanced over her shoulder, talking to someone in the background, before she turned around again and looked over to my window, staring at me straight in the eye._

_Anyone with even the smallest degree of shame would have chosen that moment to look away, but for some reason I couldn't, and if I'm completely honest with myself, I'm glad that I didn't._

_For that day sparked the series of events that turned my life from the boring existence that it was, into something that came straight from the plot line of a porno._

_I stared back at the mysterious blonde, my lips automatically curving into a smile when she smirked in my direction and sent me a small wave of her hand as though to acknowledge my presence._

_We had a sort of non-verbal exchange, communicating through our eyes; I had no idea what we were communicating about, we just…were._

_Until a pretty Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind, kissing her neck seductively as she popped open the button on the front of those sexy, red, skinny jeans, but the blonde kept her eyes on me, smirking as she walked backwards, pushing her and her lover away from the window just enough so that their exhibitionism didn't look deliberate, but close enough to the window that I could still see their figures proceed to fuck each other._

_Anybody else would have closed their drapes and walked away._

_I didn't._

_I couldn't._

_It was hot._

_From that night on, my routine changed somewhat; I went to work at my store, I returned to my apartment with a mediocre microwave ready-meal, then I snugged down with a bottle of wine to watch… the sexy, blonde, lesbian, and her latest sexual conquest._

_There was the red-head with the fake tits who I'm sure was on the cover of Maxim that one time…_

_There was that chick that I went to high school with who had a kid with Nathan Scott; and let me tell you, hot blondie really had Nathan Scott's girl climbing the walls._

_There was a blonde who was pretty generic, but I'm sure I recognised her as a customer who bought a dress from me for some fancy book launch party at the publishing house that she worked at; Tree Hill's a small place…_

_Then came the absolute zinger; she pulled off 'The Trifecta'. I came home one night to find her engaged in a pretty marathon threesome with Nathan Scott's girl's two older sisters. Three from the same family; youngest first, middle second, oldest third? Trifecta indeed._

_Then after the blonde was done with her nightly activities, I retired to bed, still alone, but with some pretty good mental imagery for my own sexual activity that night._

_But as I mentioned above, Tree Hill is a small place and I didn't know who the blonde was or where she'd even come from._

_I'd yet to even see her around town._

_But it wouldn't be too long until I found out._

_I rushed home from work one Friday evening, grabbing Chinese food on the way, unwilling to miss any of my nightly viewing because of unnecessary cooking._

_Maybe it was because it was the weekend and there was some alcohol involved, but she was always a little bit rough on a Friday, and it was very very hot._

_I sat on the couch in my usual spot, my take-out box and chop sticks in my hands, waiting for the show to commence. _

_Who would it be tonight…?_

_That pretty little brunette who'd recently been signed to a local record label?_

_That sort of lame, but quite beautiful, actress who was in town doing a bit of modelling work in an effort to boost her career?_

_It was anybody's ball game._

_But the confusion quickly spread over my face when the blonde appeared at the window on her own._

_She looked ready for it; God, did she look ready for it!_

_She was wearing a red, satin, robe, with, as I found out only minutes later, not a thing underneath, and her curly hair was tamed into soft cascading waves._

_I sat tight for a few minutes, waiting for her partner for the evening to emerge in the background._

_They never did._

_So setting my take-out box down on the coffee table, I walked over to the window, and she instantly noticed my presence._

_A sexy smirk graced her face as her hand began to play with the belt of her robe, her eyes burning into mine as she threated to untie the knot that hid her body from my view._

_But I didn't budge, I continued to watch, hoping deep down that she'd do exactly what she threatened._

_But I certainly wasn't expecting what she did next._

_Her hand moved upwards and dipped into her robe, her hand grazing her own breast, as she bit her lip and stared at me seductively. _

_With her other hand, she motioned to me with her index finger, inviting me in with a 'come hither' motion that I would never ever be able to resist._

_I pointed to myself in question, simply for clarification, and she nodded her head slowly in confirmation, smirking once again when she saw the grin that spread across my face._

_I counted the windows trying to work out where she lived, eventually working out through comparison to my own location that she was on the 3__rd__ floor, apartment B._

_My Chinese food was abandoned, as was my self-respect, as I bolted out of the door, still trying to pull on my Ugg boots as I hot footed it down the stairs._

_My palms began to sweat as I pressed the buzzer to her apartment; she let me in without even saying a word._

_The nervousness began to set in as I walked up the three flights of stairs to her apartment; I'd never done anything this impulsive in my life._

_My breathing became shallow as I reached out a shaky hand and gently knocked on her front door._

_But then I realized, I'd been watching this woman for weeks; my nervousness was unfounded, I knew full well that she was more than capable of taking good care of me._

_But could I take good care of her?_

_I didn't have any more time to dwell on it as she gently opened the front door and smirked that sexy smirk in my direction._

"_I figured I'd have to be the one who made the first move…" She drawled, and her voice alone made me wet; she was definitely a southern girl, Virginia, if I could remember the accent correctly, and that sexy, deep-southern, accent, was definitely a panty drencher._

"_Took you long enough…" I retaliated, aching a perfectly shaped eyebrow, to which she giggled as she stepped aside, silently inviting me into her alternate, sex-crazed, universe._

_I looked around as I walked down the hall towards her living room, noticing the original art that hung on the wall, and the easel and paint boxes in the small bedroom to the right, realizing, probably for the first time, that this highly sexual enigma actually had a bit of depth._

"_Drink?" She smiled, handing me a glass of expensive Riesling, before sitting down on the couch with her long, tan, exquisite, legs, crossed at the knee._

_She eyed me as I nervously sipped my wine, my eyes drinking her in at random intervals._

"_You can sit, you know." She laughed, taking a drink from her own glass, and I shuffled over to the couch, taking the spot next to her, turning my body around to face her._

"_So, what's your name?" She asked, leaning over to set her glass on the coffee table, her robe becoming loose at the chest, giving me a good view of her small, but perky, breasts._

"_Brooke…Brooke Davis." I answered, taking another nervous sip of my wine._

"_Peyton Sawyer." She smiled. "You know Brooke, I've been watching you since the day I moved in here, and I know that you've been watching me too. You like what you see, huh?" She asked seductively, moving closer to me, taking my wine glass from my hand and setting it down next to hers._

_She was so hot it was incomprehensible, and she smelled good too, like coconut and vanilla._

_I was so fucking wet I could feel it drip out of my panties and spread onto my thighs._

_Swallowing deeply, I pushed my nervousness to the back of my mind and smirked. "Why would I watch you fucking all of those women if I didn't like what I was seeing?" _

_She stared me up and down, her hand reaching out then travelling up, over my thigh. "Touché. Would you like me to fuck you, Brooke Davis…?" _

"_I think it's more of a case of you wanting to fuck me, Peyton Sawyer." I raised an eyebrow again, and she laughed._

"_You're good Brooke, you really are."_

"_Good in bed, yeah." I rasped seductively, shocking myself with the sexiness in my voice._

_Where the hell was all of this coming from?_

"_Yeah? Why don't you prove that to me?" She purred._

_So I did._

_I reached forward and pulled her head into mine, kissing her hard on the lips, gently lowering her onto the couch, hovering my weight above her._

_I was nervous as hell, that was for sure, but for weeks on end all that I'd thought about was doing very dirty, very nasty, things to this woman._

_And I was making full use of the opportunity._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck, and spread her legs to accommodate my body on top of hers, slipping her tongue into my open mouth, and our tongues met with a bolt of electricity, shaking me to my very core._

_I ran my hand over her smooth leg, up over her thigh, toward her centre, taking a mental note that I'd been correct in my earlier assumption that she was naked under her robe, and she bucked her hips towards me in a gesture of pure want._

_The sexiest, sluttiest, blonde, that I'd ever come across in my life was so gung-ho for me already and all I'd done was kiss her._

_It was the ego boost that I needed for the last of nervousness to completely disappear._

"_What's up baby, you want me to touch you?" I rasped against her lips, and she nodded her head enthusiastically, furrowing her brows when I shook my head no._

_I sat up, straddled over her waist, and very slowly and very torturously untied the knot on her belt, gently opening her robe to reveal the most beautiful, most sumptuous, most kissable, body that I'd even seen._

_I'd saw her body many times before as I watched her through the window, but seeing it right in front of my face, spread out beneath me for my sole enjoyment, was something else entirely._

_I rocked my hips against her as I lifted my own shirt over my head, discarding it somewhere in the room, and she instantly sat up to squeeze my bra covered breasts, licking her lips in appreciation._

"_You have the hottest tits that I have ever seen." She drawled, and I felt my panties grow even wetter, the fabric sticking to me like a soaking wet bikini, as she sat upright, causing me to fall into a sitting position on her lap._

_I rocked against her again, and she let out a moan as her nimble fingers reached behind my back, unclipping my bra in one quick, fluid motion._

_Before I knew it, I was topless in her lap, her hot mouth kissing a trail from my mouth, down my neck, across my collarbone, down my chest, then closing around my now hard nipple._

_Her mouth felt so good, her tongue like magic on the sensitive bud, and it felt so amazing that I barely noticed when she lifted me up then lay me down flat against the coffee table, taking no notice of the wine glasses that fell and spilled all over the floor._

_She switched her attention to my other nipple as her hand slid down my stomach to the button on my jeans, popping it open, and she wasted no time in removing my Ugg boots, then she pulled my jeans and my utterly drenched panties down my legs, removing them completely._

_She began to suck on my hard nipple again, her hand spreading my thighs apart on the coffee table so her other hand had ample room to gently ghost over my folds in the most exhilarating way._

"_Sexy, delicious, pussy…" I heard her mutter to herself quietly around my nipple as she let her hand cup me, one finger disappearing between my folds, testing how wet I was. "Mmm, you're soaked for me, baby…"_

"_I've been soaked for you since the day that you moved in here…" I breathed, my hips bucking into her hand, dying for more._

_And she was more than happy to oblige._

_Her mouth left my breast and began a trail downward as she finally slid her expert fingers inside my wet, waiting, pussy._

"_Fuck! Oh fuck!" I exclaimed, her fingers hitting the spot the second that they entered me. "That's it."_

_I looked down and saw her smirking back at me as she moved lower down my body, her wicked tongue leaving a trail of heat behind it._

"_Is this what you like, baby?" She asked seductively, biting her lip as she drew her fingers out then slammed them back into the same spot again, my hips bouncing off of the coffee table in pleasure._

"_Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!" _

_She giggled softly before I felt an amazing warmth surround my clit; her hot, eager, tongue._

_I hardly knew this woman, and she hardly knew me, but it was like she had already sussed out every contour of my body; her tongue began to lick circles over my incredibly sensitive clit, and with every lick, she increased the rhythm and tempo of her fingers, my pussy becoming more and more swollen with pleasure by the second._

_This woman was like some other worldly being, sent here simply for my sexual pleasure._

_My back arched as my mind became foggy, her fingers driving in and out of me hard and fast while her tongue stayed focused on that one spot, driving me crazy with pleasure and lust._

_My fingers tangled in her hair, and as my pleasure increased, so did my grip, until I was practically ripping the hair from her head._

"_Jesus Peyton, oh fuck, you're amazing, so fucking amazing!" I chanted, my mind lost of everything else._

_She smirked around my clit, but remained silent, making sure that she didn't kill my impending orgasm._

"Oh fuck_, oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm going to cum!" I yelled loudly, and I repeated this mantra a few more times until I came undone on her coffee table in an explosion of pure, unadulterated, pleasure._

_But she didn't stop._

_She removed her fingers but kept her tongue on my pussy, licking me clean, then she returned to my clit, drawing out the aftershocks of my orgasm until I fell limp against the table._

_Damn, she was good!_

_She sat up and kissed me hard on the mouth, then she walked away towards the window, leaving me to recover from what can only be described as my sexual earthquake._

_But seeing her walk, her perfect ass peeking out from just below her robe, I stood up and followed her to the window, wrapping my arms around her much like the Latina had done on that very first night, and I slowly and seductively began to kiss her neck._

_But she turned around in my arms, and I backed her up against the window, hiking her leg over my waist and running my hand over the smooth, milky, skin, on her thigh._

_This woman would take a lot to please._

_But I was up for the challenge._

_I pecked her lips quickly before moving my lips to her neck again, and I let my fingers finally dip between her legs, pushing between her smooth, velvet, folds, and into her very wet, very hot, pussy._

_She let out a whimper of sorts, and I smirked appreciatively; she wanted me so bad that it was physically causing her pain._

_I drew my fingers out slowly, circling them around her entrance torturously, and she gripped my wrist in desperation. _

"_Brooke, please fuck me!"_

"_You want me to fuck you hard, baby?" I husked in her ear and she moaned in pleasure before moaning out a;_

"_So hard baby, so hard!"_

_So again; I did._

_I drilled my fingers into her as fast as I could, and before long she was reaching her hands across the window, trying desperately to find something to cling onto to stop her from falling, but finding nothing;_

_And as I attached my lips to her neck for a third time, I looked over to my apartment across the path, and realized just how close our apartments actually were when I saw my lonely little take-out box sitting on the coffee table._

_I briefly thought about how the take-out box was a visual metaphor for the dullness of my life, and how the woman, who's pussy my fingers were currently buried in, had managed to change it, all because of one sexually suggestive smirk._

_But my musings didn't last very long when Peyton began tugging on my hair, begging me to drop to my knees and make her come with my tongue._

_I kissed her lips, her neck, then her collarbone._

_I kissed all over her breasts, taking her nipples between her teeth then soothing them with my tongue, before moving lower towards her pussy._

_And as I knelt down in front of her, there was only thing that I could think of, and it was simply this;_

_If there was one thing that I could say about Peyton Sawyer, the girl who I'd only just met…_

_She had the most lickable, suckable, pussy that I'd even seen in my life!_

_I continued to finger her hard as I sucked her clit into my mouth, flicking my tongue over it back and forth, and I had to reach my other hand up to hold her against the window when suddenly the pleasure ripped through her body, rending her almost unable to stand._

_Only seconds later, I felt her come gush over my fingers, and some of it into my mouth…_

_I'd just made the most sexual person that I'd ever met gush like a faulty fire hydrant._

That was two months ago…

Now my routine goes something like this; go to work at my store, return to my apartment with a mediocre microwave ready-meal, snuggle down in front of the TV to watch Tyra Banks have her latest bitch fit; but only for a little while until Peyton texts to say that she's home from work…not that she needs to, I can see in her window. Then I go to Peyton's, or she comes over here, then we retire to bed, _together_, for some really sensual, really hot, fucking.

She doesn't sleep with other women anymore.

She also now has the decency to close the drapes…

* * *

**I know, Peyton wouldn't ever really be that slutty, you'd probably expect it more from Brooke; but that's just the way in which the story came together in my head… remember, it is A.U :)**

**The new chapter of Hold Onto the Nights is in the pipeline, it's just taking slightly longer than usual.**

**Reviews; they're fun…**


End file.
